Baby it's cold outside
by meliecom
Summary: Et si une tempête de verglas plongeait Washington dans le noir et le froid... Et que Booth était le seul à avoir un foyer... Une petite histoire tirée de mon souvenir de la Crise du verglas de 1998... Et peut-être du fait que je gelais aujourd'hui...


_Et voilà un petit quelque chose en ce 9 Janvier 2009 ! Je regardais dehors tout à l'heure, le temps était gris, et la neige tombait. On gelait dans la maison, et des souvenirs sont remontés à ma mémoire… Pour tous ceux qui vivent au Québec, 4-10 Janvier 1998 est une semaine très connue. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parlez ailleurs, mais croyez moi, c'était quelque chose… Brennan va l'expliquer un peu plus loin, et je n'en dis pas plus. Mais comme elle dit, elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, et bien laissez moi vous dire, que JE m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier ! Je n'avais que 5 ans ! Et je m'en souviens plus que bien !! Ça fait 11 ans… Presque jour pour jour…_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant !_

_Disclaimer : Bones, appartient à la Fox, Hart Hanson et Kathy Reich, je ne fais que rendre hommage à leur beau travail ! _

* * *

« _…tures et remontez vos tablettes. Merci » _Une voix me tira de mon sommeil et il me prit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et frottai mes yeux d'une main. L'avion avait déjà entamé sa descente et nous étions en position oblique. Je me redressai un peu sur mon siège pour pouvoir boucler ma ceinture.

La télévision, un peu plus loin devant moi, retraçait d'un trait jaune le trajet que nous avions fait entre Tampa et Washington. J'y avais donné une conférence hier et aujourd'hui je retournais chez-moi. Je frissonnai d'avance lorsque je pensai à la température qu'il ferait; en Floride, j'avais eu du soleil et des températures entre 20 et 25 Celsius, mais ce ne serait pas comme ça sur DC.

Je remontai le panneau qui cachait la fenêtre à ma gauche et jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Ce que j'y vis me laissa abasourdie. Tout était recouvert d'une fine couche de verglas, les arbres, les maisons, les voitures. Et malgré le fait qu'il fasse déjà noir, le paysage ressemblait à l'une de ces peintures d'hiver. L'avion continuait sa descente et bientôt les roues touchèrent le sol. J'attendis que l'appareil ait terminé sa course avant de détacher ma ceinture.

J'attendis que l'avion se soit vidé un peu avant de sortir de mon siège. J'attrapai mon sac dans le compartiment au dessus de ma tête et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Déjà sur la passerelle menant à l'aéroport, je pouvais sentir le froid, je n'avais qu'un t-shirt et mon jeans que j'avais enfilé ce matin dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je n'avais même pas pensé à me sortir une veste de ma valise avant de l'enregistrer au comptoir des bagages. J'allais très certainement me geler à l'extérieur. Restait à voir le problème du transport maintenant. Angela m'avait emmené la dernière fois mais elle était en vacances alors elle n'allait pas pouvoir revenir me chercher.

Je rentrai finalement dans l'édifice qui, heureusement, était d'une chaleur réconfortante. Des centaines de personnes marchaient dans tous les sens, revenant de vacances, partant en vacances. Après tout, nous étions le 7 janvier ! Je me frayai un chemin à travers la cohue et passai rapidement la douane avant d'essayer de trouver ma valise à travers celles posées sur le tapis roulant. Lorsque je l'eu enfin repéré, je l'attrapai et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Lorsque je sortis du terminal, il y avait une grande rangée de personnes venues attendre leurs êtres chers; des pères, des mères, des enfants. Baissant la tête, je me dépêchais de me rendre à la sortie, lorsqu'une voix attira mon attention.

- Bones ! Hey Bones ! Entendis-je à ma droite.

Je tournai ma tête vers la voix et aperçus mon partenaire qui marchait vers moi. J'étais sortie de la foule lorsqu'il m'atteignit.

- Woa Bones, vous allez geler habillée comme ça ! Me dit-il les mains sur les hanches.

- Booth, que faites-vous ici ? Demandai-je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de venir chercher mon anthropologue préférée ? Dit-il avec un de ces sourires charmeurs qui avaient le don de me retourner à l'envers.

- Je suis la seule anthropologue que vous connaissez, dis-je reprenant bien vite mes esprits.

- Vous êtes quand même ma préférée, dit-il plus sérieusement cette fois-ci. – Et vous allez terminer congelée avant d'arriver chez-vous ! Me dit-il riant un peu.

- Je sais, j'ai oublié de me sortir une veste ce matin, dis-je un peu gênée.

Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de se départir rapidement de sa propre veste. Il me la tendit.

- Booth, c'est vous qui aller mourir de froid comme ça, dis-je en la refusant de la main.

- Ma masse corporelle est plus signifiante, j'aurai moins froid que vous. Et en plus, j'ai une autre veste dans la voiture, m'assura-t-il en me contournant pour me déposer la veste sur les épaules.

J'acceptai finalement et glissai mes bras à l'intérieur des manches. Elle était chaude, et sentait comme lui. Il prit ma valise d'une main et plaça la seconde dans le bas de mon dos me dirigeant presque imperceptiblement vers la sortie. Je souris discrètement.

Nous passâmes la porte qui menait à l'extérieur et je frissonnai. Il avait raison, il faisait froid. Et tout ce que j'avais vu de l'avion était plus impressionnant du sol. Les trottoirs étaient une vraie patinoire ! Et je dûs faire attention pour ne pas tomber alors que je descendais de ce dernier. J'aperçus le SUV de mon partenaire de l'autre côté de la rue et nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui.

À peine avais-je fait deux pas que mon pied droit décida qu'il dérapait sur l'imposante couche de glace. La main de Booth dans mon dos se retrouva rapidement sous mon bras et me retins avant que je ne m'écrase sur la route, m'embarrassant devant plusieurs dizaines de personnes. J'attendis la répartie cinglante qui n'allait pas tarder, mais elle ne vint pas. Je relevai la tête vers lui.

- Vous n'allez rien me dire ? Demandai-je incrédule.

- Ça prend un peu de temps à s'habituer à marcher sur une telle patinoire, ça ira mieux avec le temps, je vous le garantis, dit-il en hochant la tête à la fin de sa phrase.

- Vous êtes tombé !!? M'exclamai-je.

- Bones, ça n'a aucun rapport, dit-il en continuant à marcher vers son véhicule.

- Mais ou ça en a ! Dis-je en riant un peu.

- Regardez Bones, la prochaine fois je ne vous retiendrai si c'est ce que vous voulez, me dit-il en retirant sa main de mon dos.

- Ne soyez pas si susceptible, dis-je en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Nous continuâmes vers le SUV silencieusement. Booth avait reposé sa main dans le bas de mon dos et il ne la retira qu'une fois rendu devant le véhicule. Il s'assit côté conducteur et attrapa la veste posée derrière son siège. Le thermomètre intégré de la voiture indiquait qu'il faisait -7, mais j'imaginai qu'avec le vent la température devait être plus basse. Je me frottai les mains l'une contre l'autre alors que mon partenaire démarrait.

- Alors, Bones, y a-t-il une différence avec la Floride, me demanda une fois qu'il eut démarré le Suburban.

Je soupirai, comme seule réponse, avant de monter la roulette du chauffage devant moi. Booth avait enclenché les 4 roues motrices et nous nous engageâmes lentement sur la chaussée glissante.

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de verglas depuis « La crise du verglas » dis-je en un français clair.

- La quoi ? Me demanda-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

- La tempête de verglas de 1998. Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas entendu parler, dis-je un peu étonné.

- Non, j'en ai entendu parler, mais ma mémoire est floue, dit-il toujours concentré sur sa conduite.

- Je peux vous dire que quand on vous y étiez, votre mémoire est loin d'être floue, dis-je en tournant la tête vers la droite, examinant le paysage.

- Vous y étiez ? Me demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi quelques secondes.

- J'étais sur la rive-sud de Montréal, dans le coin de Farnham. Des amis m'avaient invité à passer la nouvelle année chez-eux. J'allai repartir le 6, mais ça ne s'est pas révélé possible, dis-je avec un demi sourire.

- Vous allez simplement me laisser comme ça, ou vous allez développer un peu plus ? Pour moi ce n'est qu'une tempête de neige, me dit-il.

- Qu'une tempête de neige ?! Dis-je abasourdie, il n'avait pas vécu ce que j'avais vécu, c'était certain. – Ce n'était pas qu'une tempête de neige, et ce n'était même pas une tempête de neige.

- Et bien, expliquez-moi alors, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

- C'était une tempête de verglas. Il est tombé plus de 120mm de pluie verglaçante en l'espace de 6 jours, le paysage ressemblait à ça. Enfin, multipliez ça par 10 et vous saurez de quoi je parle. Des millions d'arbres ont cassé, plus d'un million de foyers ont été privés d'électricité ! C'était un vrai désastre.

- Et vous étiez là ehn… Dit-il en souriant.

- Nous avons perdu l'électricité le matin du 5 janvier, je me souviens parfaitement quand c'est arrivé. Nous étions tous les 4 à la table de la salle à manger. Ce n'est pas exceptionnel de perdre le courant en hiver au Québec, nous avons tous pensé qu'il reviendrait quelques minutes plus tard. Mais il n'est pas revenu. Le temps a passé, et passé. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, étant donné que le chauffage ne fonctionnait plus, et nous nous sommes occupé de garder la chaleur dans les chambres, gardant les portes fermées, dormant tous dans la même. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il faisait froid, dis-je les yeux fixés sur les lampadaires qui scintillaient doucement dans la lumière de leurs congénères.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêtait à l'intersection. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

- La pluie verglaçante est tombée jusqu'au 10 janvier, nous étions toujours dans la maison, mais nous ne savions pas quand l'électricité allait revenir. Il avait fallu prendre une décision. Nous avions décidé que le lendemain matin, nous nous rendrions dans un refuge pour passer la nuit au chaud. Ils avaient une fille en bas âge, et il faisait trop froid dans la maison.

- Donc vous avez passé la nuit dans un refuge ?

- Booth, laissez-moi finir ! Le matin suivant, nous étions en train de faire nos sacs, et c'est alors que l'électricité est revenue, d'un seul coup. Les lumières se sont allumées, la télévision, le système de sécurité s'est enclenché et l'alarme a retenti dans toute la maison. Je suis repartie chez-moi le lendemain, terminai-je.

- Vous ne m'aviez jamais raconté ça.

- Vous ne me l'aviez jamais demandé, dis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

- 11 ans, cette année alors, dit-il en s'engageant dans ma rue.

- 11 ans, cette année, acquiesçai-je.

Booth s'arrêta devant mon immeuble et je regardai les fenêtres pendant quelques secondes, il faisait plutôt noir à l'intérieur.

- Attendez-moi un instant Bones, dit-il en sortant du véhicule avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et contourna le SUV avant de se glisser sur la place du conducteur. Il redémarra.

- Booth, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demandai-je.

- Votre appartement est coupé d'électricité, comme le reste de la rue, dit-il en s'engageant dans la circulation.

- Et vous ne l'êtes pas ? Dis-je froidement. J'étais partie depuis une semaine, j'avais envie de dormir dans mon propre lit ce soir.

- Oui, je le suis aussi, commença-t-il, j'allais l'interrompre lorsqu'il leva son bras. – Mais moi j'ai un foyer, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je soupirai et posai ma tête dans ma main, laissant mon regard se perdre à l'extérieur. Booth nous conduisit sains et saufs jusque chez-lui et sortit mes bagages du coffre avant de venir m'aider à sortir du véhicule.

- Je suis capable de descendre moi-même Booth, dis-je alors qu'il me tendait la main.

- D'accord, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte sortant les clés de sa poche.

Je mis pied au sol tant bien que mal et fermai la porte de la main droite. Mais ce faisant, je perdis l'équilibre et tombai par en arrière. Mes fesses absorbèrent une grande partie de l'impact le répartissant dans toute ma colonne vertébrale, et je tombai finalement sur le dos. Mon partenaire laissa tomber ses clés et mon sac et accourut vers moi.

- Bones ! Bones, vous allez bien ? Me demanda-t-il une fois penché sur moi.

- Oui, ça va, dis-je en essayant de me redresser. Ma tête tournait un peu.

- Vous auriez dû me laisser vous aider, dit-il en secouant la tête l'air coupable.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que vous ne seriez pas tombé aussi ! Demandai-je blessée dans mon orgueil.

Il sourit et leva un pied vers moi, de manière à ce que je puisse voir le dessous de sa botte. Et je compris pourquoi il était si habile ! De minuscules crampons étaient intégrés dans ses semelles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Un agent du F.B.I comme moi ne peut pas se permettre de tomber n'importe où Bones, me dit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Je lui rendis finalement son sourire alors qu'il m'aidait à me redresser.

Mon dos émit quelques protestations, lorsque j'essayai de faire un pas et mon partenaire glissa son bras droit sous mes épaules. Nous fîmes notre chemin jusqu'à la porte et Booth l'ouvrit rapidement, avant de replacer son bras à sa place. Il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mais pas énormément. Un reste de feu de foyer illuminait l'intérieur de la pièce et lui donnait un aspect douillet malgré la basse température.

Booth déposa mon sac près de la porte et m'aida à me rendre jusqu'au divan situé devant l'âtre. Je m'assis délicatement tentant de ménager mon coude droit qui avait amorti ma chute.

- Vous allez bien ? Me demanda-t-il le regard toujours un peu inquiet.

- Parfaitement, dis-je essayant de paraître crédule.

Tout mon dos me faisait souffrir et mon coude droit ainsi que le derrière de ma tête m'élançaient. Il partit vers sa chambre et en ramena deux grandes couvertures ainsi que deux chandelles. Il alluma ces dernières après avoir déposé les couvertures près de moi. La pièce s'illumina un peu plus et mon partenaire vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- Bones, vous êtes certaine que tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il les yeux fixés sur mon coude.

- Oui, pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas Booth ? Demandai-je un peu agacée.

- Vous saignez, dit-il en pointant mon bras droit.

Je le relevai un peu pour pouvoir le voir. Il avait raison, j'avais dû couper mon coude lorsque j'étais tombée. Il se releva et alla chercher une boîte et un tube dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit près de moi et attrapa la lampe de poche qui était sur la table près du divan. Il me la passa et nettoya la coupure avant d'appliquer l'onguent dessus. Puis, il attrapa un pansement qu'il posa sur la blessure. Je me penchai un peu plus vers lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… dis-je en réalisant qu'il était recouvert de petits dinosaures de toutes les couleurs.

- Ce sont ceux de Parker, me répondit-il en riant un peu.

- Oh, je vois, dis-je en riant à mon tour.

- Vous avez faim Bones ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je regardai ma montre. Il était ce moment, j'étais plus fatiguée que j'avais faim, mais il fallait bien manger.

- Oui, un peu, mais j'ai mangé dans l'avion, dis-je.

- Attendez-moi une minute, dit-il en partant vers la cuisine.

Je reposai ma tête sur le dossier du divan et fermai les yeux lentement. J'avais retiré la veste de Booth en entrant, et je commençais à avoir un peu froid. Ouvrant les yeux, j'agrippai une des couvertures que Booth avait posées sur le divan et m'en recouvris. Il revint de la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bols d'où s'élevait une mince vapeur.

- Attention c'est chaud, me dit-il avant de me donner le bol.

Je reniflai l'odeur alléchante de la soupe aux légumes avant de porter une bouchée à mes lèvres. Le liquide chaud descendit le long de ma gorge et me réchauffa jusqu'aux orteils.

- Merci, dis-je en souriant doucement.

- Mais de rien, dit-il en prenant une bouchée à son tour.

Nos yeux restèrent accrochés pendant de longues secondes, avant que je ne me décide à reprendre une bouchée de ma soupe. Nous terminâmes notre repas silencieusement et Booth emmena les bols à la cuisine. Devant moi, le feu s'était presque éteint et lorsque mon partenaire revint, il remit deux bûches. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'étaient enflammées et je pouvais sentir leur chaleur même d'où j'étais. Booth revint s'asseoir près de moi et j'essayai de trouver un endroit plus confortable qui ne me ferait pas mal au dos.

- Vous pouvez vous installer ici, si vous voulez, me dit-il en se tassant un peu plus vers l'extérieur du divan afin de me laisser de la place à sa gauche.

Je considérai son offre pendant quelques secondes. Je serai définitivement plus confortable, et j'aurais plus chaud. J'hochai la tête lentement et me déplaçai afin de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Son bras droit entoura les miennes et je fermai les yeux doucement. On aurait dit que cet endroit était fait pour moi…

- Vous m'avez manqué Bones, vous savez, dit-il doucement. La vibration de sa voix contre ma tête me faisant frémir.

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, dis-je aussi la voix aussi basse que la sienne.

Je souris, j'étais si bien en ce moment. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler à l'extérieur que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était de rester dans ses bras pour le reste de mes jours. Je soupirai d'aise en inspirant profondément son odeur particulière. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, avant d'aller chercher ma main droite de sa gauche pour entremêler nos doigts.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, là, maintenant, dis-je presque imperceptiblement.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demanda-t-il, je sentis sa voix un peu plus tendue, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

Je laissai s'écouler quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- De ne pas vous avoir connu il y a onze ans. J'aurais eu beaucoup moins froid… dis-je d'un ton léger.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il recommençait à caresser le dos de ma main de son pouce. Il la libéra, le temps de remonter les couvertures sur nous, puis, il la reprit dans la sienne. Je me sentis doucement glisser dans l'inconscience. Le feu dansant dans le foyer, ses mains caressant mon épaule et ma main. Je le sentis vaguement déposer un léger baiser sur le dessus de ma tête, avant de m'enfoncer complètement dans les profondeurs du sommeil…

* * *

_Donc comme je disais, je me suis beaucoup inspiré de ma propre expérience de la Crise du verglas pour écrire ce récit. Il faut croire que le manque de chauffage dans ma maison m'a inspiré ! MDR ! En tout cas, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^_


End file.
